The One I Love
by likyboy's
Summary: Remus Lupin avait toujours été le maraudeur qui réfléchissait à deux fois avant d'agir. Alors, comment n'avait-il pas pu voir les conséquences d'un si innocent baiser ?
1. Toi Plus Moi

Bien le bonjour !

Alors voilà, c'est une petite fic sympa en deux parties, sans grande prétention, dont le message principal pourrait être : "Il y avait déjà les Songfics, alors je me suis demandé pourquoi pas une manga-fic ? Si on peut reprendre les paroles d'une chanson pour illustrer son histoire, pourquoi pas la voix off d'un manga ? C'est ainsi que tout- ou de moins la plupart de- ce qui est en italique provient de 'dousaibou seibutsu', comme ça, pas de problèmes de plagiat ou droit d'auteur d'emblée …"

Voilà, vous savez tout. Et si vous connaissez l'histoire en question, le début a plus de similutude avec que la fin. J'espère que cela vous plaira, cela faisait un moment que je trainais ce two-shot sur mon pc...

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**The One I Love**

_Toi et moi. Il semble que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup.  
__Pas par nos apparences ou personnalités.  
Et même pas par les circonstances qui se sont accumulées depuis nos 17 années de vie.  
__Mais c'est comme… la façon dont nous pensons est la même.  
__Et c'est pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi.  
__Et c'est pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux de moi._

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Ca a commencé comme ça. _

« Hé Remus, regarde ! » Sirius avait appuyé son front contre la vitre, sans se donner la peine d'être attentif au cours soporifique du professeur Binns. Il ne se formalisa pas non plus que son cri ait attiré l'attention de toute la classe tant qu'il avait attiré son ami. Il pointait le ciel du doigt. « On dirait Scoubidou, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le jeune homme interpellé leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant, une fois de plus, pourquoi il avait un jour permis à Sirius de regarder la télévision chez lui pendant les vacances. Puis, sous les regards intrigués de James et Peter, il dirigea ses yeux sur le ciel nuageux. « Tiens, c'est vrai, on dirait scoubidou ! » Ne put-il s'empêcher de corroborer.

« Tu trouves aussi ? » Et Sirius tourna vers lui son visage de petit enfant excité et émerveillé, les yeux brillants- pas que Sirius était stupide au point de s'extasier sur un nuage mais cette distraction du cours de Binns était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux.

Remus acquiesça et échangea un regard de connivence avec le jeune homme. Une longue conversation sur les similitudes entre le chien animé et le nuage commença. Et, à cet instant précis, James songea que ce devait une des premières fois que Remus et Sirius partageaient quelque chose qu'ils ne partageaient avec personne d'autre.

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Au départ, nous étions juste deux amis dans la même maison, qui logent dans le même dortoir. En réalité, à bien y réfléchir, nous avons toujours été ensemble, à quatre, depuis notre entrée à Poudlard. Mais il y avait cette relation si forte, presque fusionnelle, entre James et Sirius que personne, surtout pas moi, surtout pas Peter, ne pouvait s'imaginer être autre chose qu'un bon ami. _

« C'était dingue ! J'te jure, je t'avais jamais vu comme ça ; aucun de vous deux en fait. T'aurais aussi bien pu lui arracher le cou, Mumus… » James, alors qu'il parlait, les yeux à moitié fermés, assommé par la nuit blanche, faisait de grands signes avec les bras pour argumenter son propos.

« Désolé »

« Ah non ! » Coupa Sirius « C'était génial… J'ai compris hier, compris que même si j'étais Patmol, il manquait ce truc et là… wouah »

« Sirius » Grinça Remus en rabattant les couvertures de l'infirmerie sous son menton « Arrête, on dirait que t'as joui pour la première fois » A ces mots, dans un parfait ensemble, les deux autres garçons rougirent et toussotèrent. Remus fronça les yeux, inquiet. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? »

« Ouais, Pat, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé de si extraordinaire, hier ? Moi et Pet, on était terrifié de vous voir ainsi, Lunard et toi »

« Mais c'est ça, Prongs, exactement ça ! » S'exclama Sirius en tapant ses mains avec emphase sur le lit de Remus « Vous aviez peur de nous voir nous battre ! Tu as déjà vu un rat ou un cerf avoir peur de deux canins s'amusant à se mordre ? »

« Se mordre ? » Murmura Remus avec un teint blafard, visiblement effrayé par cette éventualité.

« Non » Avoua James, sans comprendre où ça les menait « Mais vous montriez les crocs et … »

« L'instinct » Acheva Sirius en coupant son ami « L'instinct animal, mec. Ça m'a pris aux tripes, JE n'étais plus Patmol, c'était Patmol qui était moi. J'ai croisé les yeux de Lunard et j'ai su- j'ai _su_ – comment le faire »

« Faire quoi ? » Questionna Remus avec impatience, complètement perdu. C'était toujours la même chose avec Sirius, il adorait raconter aux autres ce qu'il vivait mais jamais ne parvenait à faire comprendre aux autres ce qu'il vivait.

« Le lien canin » Sirius chercha le regard du loup-garou et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Tu sais, impressionner, jouer, faire semblant, dominer. Tous ces trucs d'animaux… C'était instinctif ! Je n'aurais jamais permis à un loup-garou de me maîtriser comme ça mais Patmol _savait _»

« L'instinct, hein ? » Répéta James, toujours sceptique « Et il te venait d'où, cet instinct ? De ton inconscience ? »

« Merde, James ! » Claqua Sirius, il n'appelait James par son prénom que lorsqu'il était énervé ou quand il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que les maraudeurs dans le coin. « Trouve toi une biche et tu verras bien que c'est pas des conneries ! »

« Ah ouais » James haussa les épaules, visiblement vexé, et se leva. « Bien Patmol, à la prochaine pleine lune, je te laisserai en tête à tête avec ta chienne, si t'y tiens tant »

Plus tard, Sirius jurerait à Remus qu'il ne l'avait jamais considéré en tant que tel.

_Au départ, nous étions juste deux amis. Puis, nous sommes devenus bien plus. Meilleurs amis._

**_OoOoOoO_**

« Hey, Remus ! » Le jeune homme releva les yeux de son livre et s'étira sur son transat. Sirius se tenait devant lui, deux balais à la main « Viens jouer ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. « Où est James ? »

« Parti draguer une fille » Sirius arbora une grimace moqueuse « Rousse, les yeux verts, l'air coincé. Un bon substitut de la vraie quoi qu'un peu fade à mon goût »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et se leva sous le soleil de plomb de cet été 76. « Et Peter ? »

« Cheminocation avec sa mère. Il discute pour rester deux jours de plus avec nous. »

Remus grimaça et attrapa un des balais. « Il va encore se plaindre d'avoir les genoux en compote »

« Il avait qu'à envoyer un hibou ! » S'écria Sirius en décollant, souaffle à la main, un air joyeux au visage.

Comment fait-il ? Comment fait-il pour avoir tant d'énergie, sous cette chaleur de plomb ? Remus parcourut péniblement la longueur du parc sorcier sur son balai et échangea quelques passes avec Sirius avant que celui-ci ne soit happé par un autre groupe de garçons lui proposant une partie.

« Je retourne par terre, il fait trop chaud » Déclara Remus. Il baissa son balai vers le sol mais une main agrippée à son dos le coupa dans son élan

« Tu t'occupes des anneaux » Lui confia Sirius avec un air décidé « Je compte sur toi »

_Sirius est ce genre de mec. Ce genre à toujours se donner à fond, dans chaque chose qu'il fait. Il y met du cœur, de l'ardeur, de telle sorte que chaque jour devient amusant, une véritable aventure. C'est définitivement … impossible pour moi. C'est impossible pour moi, donc je l'envie. Je suis incapable de faire ça, donc je l'admire. _

« Alors, c'est déjà fini ? » Questionna Sirius d'un air triste en regardant les autres joueurs. Remus, la mâchoire pendouillant, la respiration haletante, faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Pas encore assez ? Était-il jamais rassasié ? Il était là, dans les airs, sous un soleil de plomb, depuis plus d'une heure et pourtant son enthousiasme pour une simple partie de Quidditch improvisée n'avait toujours pas diminué.

« Une dernière balle » déclara un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas, visiblement le chef du groupe dans lequel Remus et Sirius s'étaient inclus bon gré, mal gré.

Le premier mec la passa au second, qui fit une passe au troisième puis fut intercepté par le premier qui fit une passe un quatrième puis jura en se rendant compte que le quatrième n'était pas de son équipe. Le quatrième semblait au moins aussi trempé de sueur que Remus et faillit bien laisser tomber la balle rouge quand un cognard passa à un mètre au dessus de sa tête. Un cinquième reçut la balle puis le premier la récupéra ou bien était-ce le troisième ?

Trop de gens nouveaux, conclut Remus, et il reporta son attention sur le seul joueur qu'il connaissait. Sirius fendait l'air, évitant tantôt un cognard, s'emparant de la balle puis l'envoyait de l'autre côté du terrain. Un sourire énorme entachait son visage et démontrait sa bonne humeur.

Puis il récupéra le souaffle, se tourna vers Remus et, avec un clin d'œil qui eut pour effet de réveiller le jeune homme, il l'envoya de toutes ses forces vers les buts adverses. Mais la balle fut rattrapée par numéro quatre qui fonça en direction de Remus.

Non… doucement !, Songea Remus en le voyait gagner encore plus de vitesse tant qu'il s'approchait. Le souaffle s'échappa de ses mains trente centimètres trop tôt, il fila telle une bombe vers l'anneau de Remus qui s'exhorta à une pique de vitesse. Le temps se suspendit, sa main frôla la balle...

« TU L'AS EUE ! » Le hurlement de Sirius résonna à ses oreilles plus que l'impact de la balle contre ses paumes tendues. « Tu l'as eue, Mumus ! » Scanda le jeune Black en revenant vers lui. À peine arrivé au sol, il lui sauta dessus, l'étreignant par derrière, en répétant qu'ils étaient les meilleurs.

« Lâche-moi » Remus se dégagea en secouant la tête de dérision « et va prendre une douche, Pat' »

_Parfois, ainsi, j'ai l'impression d'apprendre en le regardant. _

Sirius acquiesça et reprit le balai des mains de Remus en éclatant de rire quand celui-ci retroussait le nez. Il s'éloigna en chantonnant gaiement. Puis, quand il fut à distance raisonnable, se retourna et lui demanda avec ce sourire en coin espiègle dont il avait la spécialité « Hey, Rem, ça fait quel effet d'attraper la balle gagnante ? »

_Mais les seuls regrets que j'ai en ce moment sont probablement … l'inexistence._

_****_

_**OoOoOoO**_

« Je dis juste que c'est Halloween, mec. Ne me fais pas ça ! »

Remus haussa les sourcils et sortit le nez de son livre en entendant les pleurnichements de Sirius.

« Prongs, pas ce soir… Pas pour Halloween ! »

« Patmol » James s'immobilisa en plein milieu du dortoir, Sirius à genou avec une grimace suppliante devant lui, et annonça, gravement « Lily Evans – La Lily dont je suis amoureux depuis plus d'un an et qui jusqu'ici ne m'adressait que des sourires crispés – cette Lily a accepté, de son plein gré, avec envie, de passer la soirée d'halloween avec moi »

« Mais »

« Sirius ! » Coupa James « C'est notre dernière année. Ma dernière chance avec elle ! Et puis, par le slip de Merlin, t'es majeur ! Tu crois pas que t'es un peu grand pour avoir_ peur_ ? »

Remus se mordit les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Traitre » Gémit Sirius en se laissant tomber sur ses fesses « c'était sensé rester entre nous, ça »

« Et bien, maintenant que Lunard sait ton abominable secret » Ironisa James « tu n'as plus qu'à lui demander de te protéger »

« Mais Remus ne peut pas me protéger, James ! » geignit Sirius à la manière d'un enfant suppliant sa mère pour obtenir un jouet « Il me fait peur exprès ! »

Remus, n'y tenant plus, éclata de rire. Chaque année, depuis la première, Remus s'était demandé pourquoi James, si enclin à jouer des tours à tout le monde, ne faisait rien à Sirius. Après tout, ni lui, ni Peter, encore moins Lily, n'y échappaient. Mais puisqu'il était un peu rancunier de frôler la crise cardiaque dix fois sur la journée et aussi, surtout, parce qu'il n'était pas maraudeur pour rien, Remus ne se privait jamais de devenir le persécuteur de Sirius tout le long du 31 octobre.

Et puis, il fallait avouer, Sirius réagissait avec tant de ferveur et de spontanéité, mêmes aux tours qui n'impressionnaient plus les premières, que c'était un vrai régal pour les yeux.

James soupira, décoinça sa jambe (que Sirius serrait fermement contre lui) et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en prétextant qu'il devait se préparer mentalement pour sa soirée du lendemain.

Timidement, Sirius s'installa sur le bord de lit de Remus et lui lança un petit regard nerveux. Présentant un halloween avant l'heure, Remus releva des yeux un peu machiavélique sur son ami et un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres. « Je me réjouis que le 31 arrive… » Murmura-t-il.

« Jaaaammmmeeesss ! »

_Avant que je l'aie compris, il était devenu __**mon**__ meilleur ami. _

_****_

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Mais quand je l'ai réalisé …_

« AAARRRGGGGHHHTTTT! »

« Mwahahaha… »

Remus, allongé dans le fauteuil de la salle commune (James avait déclaré avoir besoin de silence dans le dortoir pour se mettre en condition pour son rendez vous du soir), éclata de rire en voyant Sirius parcourir la salle commune en hurlant.

« Lily » Jappa-t-il « Elève-la! Viiiiiite »

Lily Evans releva les yeux du cours qu'elle étudiait et sourit à Sirius. « Un problème ? »

« Enlève-la ! » Répéta Sirius en sautant sur place, ses mains tentant désespérément d'atteindre son dos « Dépêche-toi ! »

La jeune fille se leva puis pâlit en voyant ce qui pendait dans le dos du gryffondor. « Où… d'où est-ce que ça vient ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle en se touchant le dos pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été touché également « mais c'est horrible ! »

Décidant que le spectacle avait assez duré, Remus se leva, attrapa l'araignée velue et la déposa dans le creux de sa main. Sirius et Lily firent un saut magistral en arrière, se serrant l'un contre l'autre comme si ça allait les protéger.

« Muigalis inovesa » Diagnostiqua Remus en observant l'animal « Complètement inoffensive » Lily se remit à respirer mais elle resta aussi blanche que Sirius quand l'araignée grosse comme son poing se mit à parcourir l'avant-bras du jeune homme. « Je vais la remettre dehors » Sur son passage, les élèves s'écartèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la fenêtre.

« C'est ta faute ! » Déclara Sirius en pointant Lily du doigt, dès que l'épaisseur du verre sépara l'animal velu et son dos. « Sans toi, James m'aurait protégé de ce genre d'atrocité ! »

« Potter ? » Questionna Lily en levant instinctivement le regard vers le dortoir des garçons. Puis, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis à nouveau au dortoir, et son teint reprit une couleur porcelaine « Merde, Potter ! » S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant dans sa chambre « J'avais oublié »

Remus s'était à nouveau installé dans son fauteuil, près du feu, et reprit sa lecture, un sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Il sentit les coussins s'affaisser à côté de lui, Sirius, le souffle encore court, déposa sa tête sur l'arrière du montant et regarda le plafond.

« Tu sais, j'aimerais être comme toi, Moony » Déclara-t-il soudain, après une minute ou deux de silence. Le jeune homme ne quitta pas le livre des yeux bien qu'il interrompit sa lecture ; il fronça les sourcils. « Tu es toujours si calme, maître de toi. Tu ne fais jamais rien d'idiot ou d'inconsidéré… je- ce serait bien » Soupira Patmol, la tête de Remus complètement tournée vers lui à la fin de sa déclaration.

Je suis le seul à penser ça, se demanda Remus en fixant pensivement les yeux de Sirius, ou dire des choses comme ça est un peu… bizarre ? Il se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux, sentant ses joues chauffer quand Sirius reprit.

« Je fais de mon mieux et pourtant ça finit toujours par du ridicule ou des graves problèmes… c'est vain »

« C'est moi » Coupa Remus en cachant ses yeux sous une mèche de cheveux « qui t'envie. Tu ne crois pas que c'est bien d'être impulsif pour certaines choses ? »

Un sourire goguenard apparut sur les lèvres de Sirius qui se releva comme s'il s'était brûlé. Intérieurement, Remus grimaça. Il était content d'être envié, l'idiot! C'était comme s'il n'était venu là que pour lui tirer ce compliment…

« Faut que j'aille voir comment va James. Il a définitivement besoin de mes conseils avant le grand soir » Sirius se dirigea vers les escaliers puis, au dernier moment, revint vers son ami, en se tordant les mains. « Dis, Rem, tu … viendras à la projection avec moi ? » Questionna-t-il

Remus se retint d'éclater de rire quand il vit les sueurs froides couler dans le dos de Sirius avant même l'arrivée de la nuit. Il acquiesça et l'autre garçon repartit.

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Il semblait que nous ne pouvions plus … faire marche arrière. _

« Aaah » Geignit Sirius en s'accrochant vivement à la main de Remus. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils puis lui jeta un coup d'œil bizarre.

« Lâche ma main » S'insurgea Remus, les phalanges douloureuses, en secouant son bras. Sirius s'y cramponna encore plus fort.

« Jamais. J'ai trop peur »

Ils étaient dans le parc, sous un croissant de lune, autour d'un feu de camps, tous les élèves de septième rassemblés. La projection consistait à des ombres et des fantômes s'animant devant eux, avec comme toile de fond la nuit noire et épaisse leur donnant un aspect vivant. Un conteur chuchotait des histoires d'épouvante. Mais même Remus trouvait le côté effrayant très bien réussi.

« Si ça ne te plait pas, ne regarde pas » Répliqua Remus, détournant également les yeux quand la scène quasi mythique du meurtre de Nick quasi-sans-tête était rejouée sous les yeux, le côté sanglant plutôt accentué.

Sirius, qui s'était réfugié sous sa cape, gardant précautionneusement la main de Remus enlacée à ses doigts en signe de protection, sortit la tête. Il étouffait. Sous ses yeux, une femme venait de se faire rattraper par le tueur au milieu des bois. Avec horreur, il rabattit le vêtement devant ses yeux et serra la main de Remus contre lui, contre son cœur qui battait si vite.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée et retint son éclat de rire- pas vraiment l'endroit pour rire, maintenant que la sœur de la femme, à peine rescapée, s'aventurait dans le terrier des Acromentula. « Sirius » Fit-il remarquer « Ne regarder qu'avec un œil ne rend pas la chose moins effrayante »

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Il semblait que nous ne pouvions … continuer longtemps comme ça. _

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Sirius commença par jeter un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche. Il n'y avait personne.

Rassuré, il s'avança dans le dortoir, vêtu de son pyjama le plus complet (cadeau de sa tante, bonnet et chaussons, pantalon et chemise). C'était ainsi, il n'y pouvait rien. Le soir d'Halloween, il fallait que la moindre parcelle de peau soit recouverte. Qui sait ce qui traînait par terre ?

Mais à peine fut-il arrivé à mi-chemin de son lit que la porte s'ouvrit violement dans un grincement lugubre. Sirius, dans un réflexe de survie, sauta à plat ventre à terre et couvrit sa tête de ses mains. Au dessus de lui, un éclat de rire clair retentit.

« Tu vois » Entendit-il la voix de James déclarer « je parie qu'il a dû être assassiné la nuit d'Halloween dans sa vie antérieure »

« Tu as raison, on ne peut pas le laisser dormir seul ce soir » Répliqua une voix féminine

Avec la dignité qu'il lui restait (peu, s'il faut dire), Sirius se releva et jeta un regard à Lily, qui était sur le pas du dortoir des garçons, main dans la main avec son meilleur ami. Derrière eux se tenait Remus, les mains dans les poches et cet atroce sourire goguenard qu'il abordait toujours devant Sirius le 31 octobre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » Questionna Sirius de manière peu avenant en pointant Lily du menton « On avait dit pas de filles dans le dortoir ! »

« Du calme, Patmol » l'adoucit James en entrant dans la pièce. Lily resta sagement dans le couloir. « On est juste venu chercher deux oreillers »

« O…oreillers ? » bégaya Sirius en regardant James prendre ses coussins et ceux de Peter « mais… vous allez où ? »

« La nuit des septièmes » Rappela James en adressant un sourire complice à Lily qui rougit. S'il avait été moins inquiet pour son sort, Sirius en aurait ri. « On campe sur le toit de la tour d'Astronomie »

« Qu…quoi ? » Articula douloureusement Sirius d'une voix blanche « mais… c'est _halloween_ ! On ne peut pas dormir dehors le 31 octobre ! »

« Ca arrive une fois sur une vie, un truc pareil ! » Se réjouit James en prenant la direction de la salle commune « Tu viens avec nous ou … tu dors seul dans ce grand dortoir vide ? »

Sirius déglutit péniblement. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre où il faisait déjà nuit noire puis, en guise de désespoir, se retourna vers Remus « Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas la pleine lune, ce soir ? »

« Aucun loup-garou à craindre ce soir, Sirius » Répondit à sa place Lily, vaguement amusée par la grimace du jeune Black. Elle ne l'aurait certainement jamais imaginé… comme ça.

« Très bien » Murmura péniblement Sirius « Puisque personne ne m'aime, je suppose que vous vous occuperez quand même correctement de mon cadavre demain matin »

« Patmol… » Soupira James « Tu peux venir sur le toit avec nous. On a campé tout l'été, c'est quoi la différence ? »

« La différence ? La différence, il me demande la différence, l'autre ! » S'agita le jeune homme alors que sa voix montait dans les aigus « Merlin, on est le soir d'Halloween… »

James souffla très profondément. « Alors je suppose que je vais rester là ce soir » finit-il par assumer avec la tête de quelqu'un à qui on vient d'annoncer un cancer en phase terminale. Il se tourna vers Lily avec toujours ce même regard désespéré au visage « Je suis désolé mais c'est mon meilleur ami, même s'il est un peu excentrique parfois… »

« C'est bon » Accepta la jeune fille « Je sais que tes amis sont très importants pour toi… »

« Non » Articula soudain Sirius en se remettant debout. Il se mit face à James et rassembla son courage « Je vais rester seul. C'est _Lily Evans_, mec. Tu nous as assez cassé les oreilles avec elle pour ne pas manquer l'occas'. » Il déposa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et l'autre sur son cœur. « Sache que ton sacrifice me va droit au cœur »

« Oh hé c'est bon, oui » Coupa Remus en rentrant dans son dortoir. « Je vais dormir à l'intérieur, j'ai jamais été fan du camping de toute façon. »

« Remus ? » Interrogea James pour voir s'il était sérieux. Mais le jeune homme n'eut jamais l'occasion de répondre car aussitôt cette proposition avait-elle passé sa bouche que Sirius avait sauté sur lui pour l'étreindre.

« Lunaaarrrd ! Tu me sauves »

« Oh c'est bon » bougonna le jeune Lupin en se dégageant « Je vais me doucher »

« Je viens avec toi ! » S'écria Sirius sous les regards atterrés de Remus, James et Lily « Ou pas » termina-t-il, son enthousiasme retombé à la vue des trois autres.

« Ca va être une longue soirée » Soupira Remus.

James s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule du loup-garou. « Mon ami, sache que ton sacrifice me va droit au cœur. » Lily pouffa.

« Tu m'en devras une Potter, maintenant file ! Tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre _Lily Evans_ quand même ? »

« Pourquoi tout le monde prononce mon nom avec tant de révérence dans ce dortoir ? » Demanda la jeune fille avec un regard perdu vers James. Celui-ci rougit et partit avec elle vers la salle commune.

« Je vais prendre ma douche » répéta Remus « Tout seul »

_****_

_**OoOoOoO**_

« Non, Non ! A l'aide s'il vous plaît ! Ne faîtes pas ça » Remus se retourna dans son lit et papillonna des yeux. Face à lui, dans son lit, Sirius gesticulait en pleurnichant des appels à l'aide d'une voix faible.

« Non, s'il te plaît ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Inquiété, le loup-garou se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de son camarade. Le front de Sirius était trempé de sueur alors qu'il se tournait encore et encore dans son lit. Remus fronça les sourcils. C'était un cauchemar mais la manière de réagir de Sirius était étrange. Il ne criait pas, ne hurlait pas, rien comme il le faisait parfois.

On aurait juste dit un enfant effrayé. Est-ce que… ?

« Patmol ! » le réveilla-t-il brusquement. Sirius sursauta, ouvrit les yeux et naturellement se fondit dans les bras de son ami qui se trouva prit au dépourvu. Comme il put, un peu gauchement, Remus tapota dans le dos de Sirius qui avait agrippé sa blouse et s'y cramponnait comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il sentait dans son cou le souffle saccadé de Patmol et honteusement, il sentait également de petits frissons lui parcourir la nuque.

Arght, quel horrible ami il faisait. Sirius était secoué de spasmes dû à un cauchemar dans ses bras et lui, il frissonnait en sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou ?

Heu, attends… Comment ça il frissonnait en sentant son souffle dans son cou ? C'était quoi, cette histoire encore ?

_Je savais qu'il faudrait se rendre à l'évidence. Un jour, il faudrait accepter que ma relation avec Sirius n'était pas normale.  
Il était mon meilleur ami mais il était la seule personne que je pouvais prendre dans mes bras sans me sentir ridicule et bête. _

« Ca va » Déclara Sirius après un bon quart d'heure à essayer de reprendre le contrôle « Ca va »

« D'accord » Remus se recula et eut le temps d'apercevoir les yeux rouges de son ami avant que celui-ci ne détourne les yeux. « Heu… Patmol ? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler » Coupa Sirius avec mauvaise humeur en se recouchant. Remus soupira et couvrit distraitement son ami en l'observant attentivement. Visiblement, il s'en voulait énormément de s'être laissé allez ainsi devant lui. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait sûrement une part de vrai dans ce cauchemar – un part de lui que Sirius aurait voulu ne jamais montrer à personne.

Remus resta dix minutes encore à veiller le maraudeur, surveillant régulièrement s'il s'était rendormi ou pas. Généralement, à ce moment, Sirius se retournait sur le flanc en râlant et grommelant des choses incompréhensibles qui faisaient sourire le loup-garou.

Quant enfin Remus accepta de rejoindre son propre lit, Sirius ouvrit la bouche et murmura d'une voix faible « Merci Mus, pour… »

« Pas de quoi »

Remus se recoucha avec des dizaines de question sen tête. Pour lui, il devait y avoir un lien entre ce cauchemar et les réactions bizarres de Sirius à Halloween. Après tout, il était quand même un maraudeur fier et vaniteux, ne reconnaissant jamais sa peur – ayant très rarement peur en fait. Et pourtant, la journée de 31, il se faisait continuellement ridiculisé, suppliait pour l'assistance de quelqu'un (et pas seulement celle de James, n'importe qui pouvant le protéger pouvait recevoir ses supplications) et puis, il n'était pas Sirius Black, tout simplement.

Lentement, Remus sentit le sommeil le gagner et se laissa à nouveau couler dans le silence du dortoir. Mais cette accalmie fut de courte durée car à peine cinq minutes après qu'il ait à nouveau rejoint Morphée, la voix de Sirius paniquant s'éleva.

« Pas là. Je vous en supplie, pas là, pas ce soir. S'il vous plaît – pardon ! Je m'excuse je- »

« Patmol ! »

Une nouvelle fois, il se réveilla en sursaut et s'agrippa à Remus pour recouvrer son calme. Mais cette fois, celui-ci savait quoi faire. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de Sirius, lui murmurant que tout allait bien, qu'ils étaient seuls, que c'était un rêve.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son souffle s'était calmé bien que Sirius laissa plus que nécessaire sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son ami. Ses mains étaient accrochées au pyjama de Remus et il les desserra lentement, un doigt à la fois, puis se laissa choir dans son oreiller, gardant les yeux ouverts. Il était bien décidé à ne plus se rendormir ce soir. Il détestait se sentir si ridicule devant Remus.

D'ailleurs, l'intéressé s'était relevé et avait été récupérer quelque chose sur son lit avant de revenir à sa place initiale. « Pousse-toi » déclara-t-il

« Quoi ? » Questionna Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pousse-toi » Répéta Remus « Il est hors de question que je me lève à chaque fois que tu me réveilleras cette nuit. Il est seulement deux heures du matin Pat, ça peut encore arriver un certain nombre de fois »

« Le rapport avec que 'je me pousse' »

« Pour me laisser une place » Précisa Remus comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

« Une place où ? » demanda prudemment Sirius

« Dans ton lit » A bout de patience, Remus déposa son oreiller à côté de celui de Sirius, s'allongea et tira un bout de la couverture à lui « Bonne nuit »

Sirius resta figé et sans bouger.

« Patmol, détends-toi, il ne va rien t'arriver parce qu'on partage un matelas » Dit Remus après cinq minutes à sentir son ami n'osant pas faire un mouvement « Si ça te dérange tant que ça, transforme toi en chien question de pouvoir dormir par terre »

« Je… C'est la première fois que je partage mon lit avec quelqu'un » Avoua finalement le jeune homme en semblant reprendre sa respiration. Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as jamais dormi avec ton frère ? Tes parents ? Une copine ? »

« J'ai… Ma famille n'est pas vraiment du genre à essayer de te rassurer quand tu as peur » bougonna-t-il avant de rajouter dans un murmure sombre « que du contraire »

Remus garda le silence un moment, assimilant ces nouvelles informations. « Ton rêve » Reprit-il après un moment « ça a un rapport avec ta peur d'Halloween ? »

« Tu sais ce que Lily m'a dit tantôt ? » Changea-t-il de sujet, la preuve que Remus avait tapé juste « Elle a dit que ça devait avoir quelque chose de noble que ma seule peur soit le jour de la peur – elle voulait dire 'avoir peur de la peur', c'est pas mal, non ? »

« Ca a un lien avec ton enfance, non ? » Continua Remus sans se démonter. A côté de lui, Sirius gesticula, signe qu'il était mal-à-l'aise. « Ouais, je suppose que ça n'a pas dû être de tout repos »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler » Se mura Sirius en se refermant sur lui-même. Remus soupira et se tourna vers lui.

« Si James ne t'avait pas obligé à parler de ta famille, tu n'aurais eu aucun lieu de refuge cet été, Pat' » Lui rappela-t-il « Parfois ça fait du bien de parler et- »

« Tu ne m'as jamais raconté non plus comment tu avais été mordu, Remus » Contra Sirius en remontant la couverture sous son menton « Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale sur le besoin de se confier »

« Okay » Remus s'avoua vaincu et détourna les yeux, légèrement troublé par la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang ?

_Je savais que nous étions amis mais je savais aussi que quelque chose se passait avec lui. Il était si différent, différent des autres, différent de moi.  
Et pourtant, il était mon ami. Et il était plus que ça. _

Plus d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Remus était toujours dans le lit de Sirius, toujours éveillé, fixant le plafond avec insistance. Il se demandait pourquoi son cœur battait si vite, pourquoi sa gorge était si sèche. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? C'était Sirius à la fin, pas besoin d'en faire un drame.

L'excentrique, le gamin, le survolté, l'enjoué, l'enrôleur, le séduisant Sirius Black qu'il côtoyait depuis presque sept ans. Il était lui-même couché sur le dos, la respiration calme et lente, signe qu'il s'était rendormi. Il était calme à présent.

Se retournant vers son condisciple, Remus resta un instant figé devant la splendeur de son visage détendu sous le rayon de la lune. D'une certaine manière, il l'avait toujours su. Sirius était beau, attirait l'attention, la convoitise, l'envie. Il avait des traits fins, distingués, une peau nette, blanche l'hiver et mate l'été, ses yeux sombres (que Remus ne voyait pas) étaient anthracites, d'une profondeur intense et pourtant d'une gaieté étonnante. Des lèvres bien dessinées, un nez fin. Oui, vraiment une beauté objective, un dieu grec, l'étalon des sculptures et des peintres.

Mais Sirius était également distingué, il avait des manières qui pouvaient passer pour hautaines mais qui, au contraire, lui conférait un charme magnétique, envoûtant. Surtout que sa manière froide et détachée de se maintenir était en telle opposition avec son comportement gai et emporté qu'il attirait les regards, les renvoyait plus puissamment encore et finalement, on ne pouvait que l'aimer.

Remus songea à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue un peu plus tôt. Il avait toujours voulu avoir quelque chose de la spontanéité de Sirius et celui-ci enviait son calme. Il sourit, attendri de cette vision de luxure qu'il se permettait ce soir, et mû d'un soudain instinct qu'il ne chercha pas à réprimer, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.

C'était chaud et doux. Presque réconfortant, agréable. Sans un mouvement de plus, Remus se recoucha de son côté du lit et s'endormit, apaisé.

_****_

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Il y a plein de choses qui se bousculent dans ma tête maintenant. _

Le lendemain, James était rentré dans la chambre puis avait hurlé – littéralement – en voyant Remus et Sirius dans le même lit. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient sortis du lit en bafouillant des explications bizarres qui n'incluaient jamais les cauchemars de Sirius.

Celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque bizarre à Remus de toute la journée, aussi lui fut-il facile de prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé du tout. Il avait eu un moment d'égarement, avait trouvé Sirius mignon et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser russe ne tuait personne, même s'il était donné à son meilleur ami.

« Et ce stupide devoir d'astronomie à rendre pour demain… »

C'était l'heure du midi. Remus était perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Il était malade ? Ce n'était pas normal d'être soudain pris d'un élan d'affection pour son ami et de l'embrasser, quand même !

« Au fait, Patmol, Lily m'a aidé à le finir hier donc je ne pourrai pas venir avec toi ce soir »

Bon, Sirius était tellement mignon quand il avait peur. Il remuait, puis il gémissait. Et Remus était très fatigué. Voilà, c'était ça ! La fatigue l'avait fait délirer. Et ça faisait cinq mois qu'il n'avait plus de petite amie. Sa bouche avait ressenti un manque en voyant les belles lèvres de Sirius et y avait répondu sans se soucier plus que ça du propriétaire de la bouche.

« Quoi ? Traite ! Prongs, on avait dit que… Tant pis, j'irai avec Queudvert. Voir les étoiles en amoureux, hein Pet ? On pourra s'imaginer tout ce que James a dû faire pour obtenir l'aide de sa dulcinée »

Encore une fois, était-il normal de trouver la bouche de son meilleur ami charnue, attirante et … Était-il un pervers ? Peut-être que c'était à cause du loup-garou sommeillant en lui. La bête est un prédateur et voir Sirius endormi, livré et en confiance comme ça, son esprit lui avait dit d'en profiter. C'était juste l'instinct animal, Lunard, pas lui. Oui, une revanche sur leurs jeux de domination les soirs de pleine lune.

« En fait, Lily m'a aussi aidé donc… »

Non seulement, la bête avait vu en Sirius le gai Patmol dont il pouvait enfin prendre le total contrôle mais en plus, à cet instant, Sirius était la proie magnifique et désirable, et ses lèvres qu'aucune personne n'avait encore effleurées… Arght, mais pourquoi pensait-il que Sirius était désirable ? Pourquoi s'était-il soudain senti apaisé ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait à la fin ?

« Je croyais que la nuit des septièmes était sensée être pleine de rigolade et de fun, pas remplie d'aide pour les devoirs d'Astro »

Sirius était son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami très mignon et très sexy. Et très GARCON aussi. On ne peut embrasser ni ses amis, ni un garçon. Et il avait fait les deux. Et, au fond de lui et derrière sa panique, il était content de l'avoir fait. D'un autre côté, c'était effrayant. Pour une fois qu'il s'interdisait de réfléchir avant d'agir, il finissait par poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius. Quel genre de tordu faisait ça ?

« On s'ennuyait vers quatre heures du mat'… De toute façon, Lunard ne l'a pas fini non plus, non ? Il pourra t'accompagner à la tour »

Bon, reprenons calmement. Personne ne savait. Il n'y avait que lui et Sirius dans cette chambre. Et Sirius dormait. Il n'y avait donc aucune chance que quelqu'un soit au courant. Il suffisait qu'il oublie lui aussi ce moment d'égarement et l'affaire serait close ; il n'avait qu'à tout oublier et ne jamais laisser ça se reproduire.

« Faudrait pas que tu prennes l'habitude de te faire remplacer par Lunard à chaque fois que Lily pointe le nez, Potter… Remus, tu viendras avec moi ? »

Pas qu'il avait envie que ça se reproduise. Non, pas du tout… ce serait encore pire. Il n'en avait pas envie. Pas du tout. L'idée le dégoûtait… plus ou moins. Non, vraiment ! Il ne voulait pas…

« Remus ? Lunard ! »

Il ne voulait plus jamais sentir la douceur de sa peau sur ses lèvres, le souffle régulier caresser sa joue, ses lèvres accepter sensuellement le baiser qu'il lui donnait, son corps chaud endormi à côté de lui, … Quel cauchemar c'était. Heureusement, c'était fini. Oublié et terminé.

« La terre appelle la Lune ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai rien fait ! » Remus sortit de sa transe avec un regard d'horreur pour ses propres pensées. James et Peter le regardaient en fronçant les sourcils, inquiets pour lui, alors que Sirius donnait l'impression de savoir quelque chose …

« Tu viendras avec moi finir le devoir de Sinistra ? » Lui demanda Sirius avec une lueur brillante dans les yeux. Remus se leva précipitamment. Sirius ne savait rien ! Non, il dormait. C'était impossible…

« Oui, si tu veux. Je dois y aller. J'ai un truc à faire. Il faut que j'y aille »

James fronça encore plus les sourcils en voyant Remus presque courir hors de la grande salle. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« De la lecture en retard sur les phases du sommeil » Répondit Sirius sur le ton de l'évidence. « Alors, avec Evans ? Je veux les détails… »


	2. Egale Nous

Bien le bonjour, voilà, je clôture ma faible contribution à ce jour de deuil national (a.k.a. la saint valentin) en terminant ce one... two shot.

Merci à x-Episkey, Private Joke, loulou2a, liliepotter, Eliane62, Svetlana Black, Elayna Black pour vos reviews. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite^^

Et pour te répondre Lily Get Away: je crois que le manga n'est pas paru en français ou en anglais, il provient du site aininatte. Il ne fait pas partie de mes favoris mais il m'a pas mal inspirée^^

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**The One I Love**

_J'ai entendu dire que le sommeil paradoxal composait une grande part du sommeil. _

« Trois parchemins ? Tu te moques de moi, Lunard ? Tu ne peux pas avoir fait trois parchemins sur les constellations de l'automne et ne pas avoir fini ! »

« Patmol, si je n'étais pas venu avec toi, tu m'aurais cassé les pieds jusqu'à ce que je cède »

« Alors tu t'es encore sacrifié ? Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes ma compagnie, Nard' »

« Hein ? Quoi, non ! Pas du tout, ne va pas te faire d'idées… »

« T'es vraiment bizarre en ce moment… » Conclut Sirius en prenant le télescope.

Remus regarda autour de lui et se demanda une fois de plus ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de venir sur la tour d'Astronomie avec Sirius. Seuls, tous les deux, la nuit, dans le repère des amoureux. C'était de la folie. Pas qu'il ait quelque chose à craindre puisqu'il avait oublié ce qui était arrivé la veille au soir. Complètement retiré de sa mémoire. Il ne savait plus. Il ne voulait plus y penser.

Il se coucha sur le sol du balcon et regarda le ciel pensivement, se disant qu'il aurait dû abandonner Sirius la veille et aller à la nuit des septièmes. Comme ça, il ne se serait rien passé. Non, il ne s'était rien passé. Il avait oublié. N'est-ce pas ?

Lentement, Remus laissa ses paupières se fermer et profita du calme pour se relaxer. Puis, il sentit quelque chose de gros bouger au-dessus de sa tête et une seconde plus tard, il y avait des lèvres sur les siennes.

Remus ouvrit les yeux précipitamment, rencontra le regard espiègle de Sirius et repoussa violement l'autre garçon qui tomba sur ses fesses. Il se recula et porta sa main à sa bouche. Est-ce que Sirius venait vraiment de …

_Le stimulus et les réflexes étaient légers à ce moment-là, donc il n'était pas vraiment conscient mais il était dans un cycle où il aurait pu facilement se réveiller. _

Non, Sirius ne pouvait pas être réellement conscient, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait rien dit de toute la journée, aucune remarque. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. C'était impossible… Peut-être qu'il avait simplement été mû du même instinct que lui-même la veille et… Et il serait peut-être temps de ranger la mauvaise foi au placard.

_En gros, mon timing était mauvais et il m'a découvert. _

« Qu'est-ce que … » Glapit Remus en regardant Sirius qui avait un air peiné au visage.

« La monnaie d'hier, c'est tout »

_Je suis foutu._

« Co… comment… quoi » Bafouillait Remus en ne lâchant pas sa bouche de ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il devait oublier, Sirius ne devait pas savoir. Il… qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient, là, exactement ?

« Je n'arrivais pas bien à dormir » Expliqua l'Animagus à s'adossant à la balustrade, toujours assis par terre. « Avec Halloween et tout ça… » Comme Remus restait silencieux, le jeune homme ajouta « Dis Lunard, c'était pas bien ce que je viens de faire ? Parce que pour moi, c'était bien… »

Remus se figea et regarda Sirius qui attendait une réponse de sa part. Sa main glissa loin de ses lèvres.

_Pendant que je cherchais le sens profond de la logique de ce qui est bien ou mal, il a simplement utilisé ses sens et m'a donné une réponse. _

Remus soupira. Il le savait. Il savait que quand il baissait ses défenses et laissait juste ses instincts parler, ça finissait toujours par du n'importe quoi. Cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire quand on partage son âme avec un loup-garou…

Pourtant, alors que Sirius était toujours dans l'expectative de sa réaction, ses dents martyrisant sa lèvre inférieure, une phrase tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Remus.

_C'était bien. Tout est parfait._

Alors Remus se pencha vers Sirius et l'embrassa de nouveau. Légèrement surpris, celui-ci se laissa faire calmement. Mais quand il voulut se reculer, Sirius attrapa sa blouse et l'attira contre lui, refusant de le laisser partir.

Les deux garçons s'assirent contre la balustrade et continuèrent à découvrir leurs bouches, leurs lèvres. Ces sensations étaient étranges et agréables pour chacun d'eux. Ils restèrent encore près d'une demi-heure puis décidèrent de rentrer. Aucun des deux ne fit de commentaires sur ce qui était arrivé.

_On ne pouvait plus reculer. _

_oOoOo_

Le lendemain, sur le temps de midi, Sirius prétexta un autre devoir à terminer et emporta Remus de force dans la tour d'astronomie, sur une partie du toit que personne d'autre que les maraudeurs ne connaissaient et d'où personne ne pouvait les voir.

Remus allait demander en quoi il pouvait l'aider mais à peine fut-il assis que Sirius l'embrassa. Et bizarrement, il ne protesta pas.

_Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ça complète mon tout comme ça. _

« Et donc, si vous soustrayez le cube de l'origine de l'axe selon le code de la rune indiquée par-dessus l'abscisse, vous obtiendrez… Monsieur Black ! »

Sirius sursauta et redirigea son attention vers le professeur d'Arithmancie. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à son ami assis à côté de lui sur la chaise et leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius avait dormi tellement profondément qu'il avait de la bave au coin de la bouche.

« Oui monsieur ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment comme un élève sage et très attentif.

« Pourriez-vous venir devant la classe résoudre cet exercice jeune homme ? » Exigea le professeur. Il ne s'agissait évidemment pas d'une question. Mais Sirius, bien sûr, ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Non monsieur. Remus a pompé toute mon énergie tout à l'heure en m'embra- »

« JE VAIS LE FAIRE, monsieur » S'écria Remus en se mettant debout pour couvrir les propos de Sirius qui souriait grandement avec un éclat de malice dans le regard. Le loup-garou alla jusqu'au tableau et résolut sans trop de difficultés l'exercice. Mais lui et son meilleur ami furent condamnés à ranger la classe après le cours pour leur 'effronterie'.

« Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » Dit Remus en retournant les chaises sur les bureaux à l'aide de sa baguette « Tu étais parfaitement capable de résoudre ce truc ! »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « J'avais pas envie »

« T'es qu'un gamin » Grogna Remus en effaçant le tableau d'un geste négligent du poignet. « On est à l'école. Le but c'est d'étudier, tu sais »

Sirius s'adossa au chambranle de la porte et jeta un regard envoûtant à Remus qui en lâcha sa baguette sous la surprise. Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher et s'obligea à détourner le regard. « Si je n'étais qu'un gamin, tu ne m'embrasserais pas comme ça, Lunard »

_Ce n'était pas si mal. Au lieu d'hésiter avec des pensées inutiles, je suis allé de l'avant et je l'ai fait. Et à cause de ça, curieusement, chaque jour est agréable. _

Tac. Tac. Tac.

La baguette toucha le sol et tomba de l'estrade du professeur alors que le jeune homme fermait les yeux pour garder son calme. « Tu ne peux pas dire des trucs comme ça en classe, Pat »

« Pourquoi ? » S'énerva Sirius en s'approchant de son ami « C'est la vérité, non ? C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Sirius… » Soupira Remus en se reculant prudemment. Il ne croisa pas son regard. Il ne savait que trop bien l'effet que ses yeux anthracites avaient sur lui. « Ce n'est… ce n'est pas bien ce qu'on fait »

« Mais c'est tellement bon »

« Mais c'est interdit ! » S'écria Remus en redressant la tête furieusement « Je suis un garçon ! Et tu es un garçon ! Et nous sommes amis ! Et… »

« Je veux être avec toi » Déclara subitement l'Animagus en s'approchant de Remus. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et lui releva la tête. « Je veux être avec toi pour de vrai, Remus. Je m'en fous de ce qu'ils disent. Dis-mois que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, toi ? »

Laisser son cœur parler. Laisser ses émotions dominer sa vie. Perdre pied et vivre sans faire attention à la raison et à ce qui devrait être ou ne pas être. Il n'avait jamais pu faire ça. Il ne s'était jamais donné l'occasion de parler avec son âme parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il dirait. Mais Sirius était là, devant lui, le sondant pensivement en attendant sa réponse. Et il avait _tellement_ envie de l'embrasser encore…

« C'est ce que je veux aussi »

_Mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, nous ne le pourrons pas, ce serait naïf de le penser. _

_OoOoO_

« Bon alors, tu parles ou je menace ? » S'enquit directement James quand Sirius passa la porte de son dortoir ce soir-là. Surpris, le jeune homme se protégea comme à son habitude par un grand rire tonitruant.

« Ouah, Prongs, Lily te fait voir trop de films moldus ! »

« Patmol » Grinça le jeune Potter en pinçant les lèvres dans une moue agacée « Tu sais que je ne supporte pas quand tu me caches quelque chose »

Le sourire de Sirius se fit moqueur alors qu'il déposait son livre d'arithmancie sur son lit. « Oh chérie, pardon. Je ne voulais te froisser. Un câlin pour arranger ça ? » Proposa-t-il en étendant les bras pour serrer James. Le jeune homme sauta de l'autre côté du dortoir en lui envoyant un regard noir.

« Trop drôle » Marmonna-t-il « Très bien, continue à t'enfuir avec Remus tous les midis. Je m'en fiche, je finirai par le découvrir »

« Tu… » Sirius se figea un instant avant d'éclater de rire « Mais il fallait le dire, je vais tout te raconter mon vieux »

Remus sortit de la salle de bains à ce moment-là sans s'étonner de voir Sirius rigoler et James râler. Bien que généralement, c'était le contraire. Quoique … bah, ça leur ressemblait de toute façon ! Il alla chercher ses vêtements dans sa malle sans leur prêter attention quand un raclement de gorge assourdissant attira son regard vers les garçons. Sirius était tout rouge… rouge genre tomate. Un rouge que Sirius ne prenait jamais, classe sorcière oblige.

Immédiatement, Remus prit conscience de sa position – être debout torse nu devant le garçon qu'il embrassait tous les jours depuis un peu plus d'une semaine ne semblait plus être une si bonne idée… Surtout que James semblait avoir tout compris. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et ses yeux allaient de Remus à Sirius puis de Sirius à Remus sans qu'il puisse prononcer un mot.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » S'exclama presque tout de suite Remus en levant les mains en signe d'innocence

« Ben si, c'est ce qu'il croit ! » Le contra Sirius en s'approchant de lui avec un éclat machiavélique dans l'œil. Remus déglutit difficilement et recula d'un pas.

« Sois pas ridicule, Pat » Tenta-t-il, pitoyablement, de plaisanter. Il avait l'impression que James allait littéralement se liquéfier sur le sol. Sirius se posa juste à côté de Remus puis se retourna vers son meilleur ami en semblant tout à coup moins sûr ; cherchant une sorte d'approbation à son action irréfléchie.

« Alors vous … » Murmura James en essayant de respirer « Vous… oh, j'aurais jamais imaginé » Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. « Ecoutez les gars, je suis heureux pour vous et tout mais il va falloir me laisser le temps de m'habituer à l'idée »

« T'inquiète James »

« Ouais, t'inquiète James » Répéta Sirius en fronçant bizarrement les sourcils. Il se retourna vers le loup-garou pour demander avec une telle naïveté que même James en relâcha la pression et éclata de rire : « C'est si mauvais que ça, ce qu'on fait ? »

_Nous croyons tellement à ce qu'on fait que la route devant nous semble s'ouvrir. _

_OoOoO_

« Parfois, quand j'ouvre les yeux très fort et que je regarde le ciel comme ça, j'ai l'impression de me fondre dedans. C'est comme si j'étais aspiré et tout disparaît. Les problèmes, les joies, les peines. Je suis une étoile et tout est si calme »

« Tu portes le nom d'une étoile, ça n'a rien d'étonnant » Répliqua Remus en passant sa main dans la chevelure ébène. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur pulsait tellement que Sirius devait forcément l'entendre. Il se sentait divaguer, oublier de penser, de réfléchir. Les choses passaient dans sa tête puis il les disait comme ça, sans seconde pensée. Et seul Sirius lui faisait cet effet de liberté.

« Et toi, tu têtes une louve peut-être ? (1) » Opposa le jeune homme en éclatant de rire avant de reprendre « C'était prédestiné, pas vrai ? Remus, le loup, Romulus, la louve, tout ça »

« Tu devrais proposer la théorie à ma mère, elle serait enchantée » Souligna le Loup Garou. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur son front, se sentant particulièrement bien orienté ce soir. La pleine lune était demain, cela faisait 19 jours qu'il embrassait Sirius et depuis qu'il était seul avec lui, il ne pensait qu'à l'embrasser furieusement.

Il devenait dépendant de la sensation, comme une drogue tranquillisant les tremblements de ses mains, stabilisant les battements de son cœur. S'il ne touchait pas le jeune homme durant toute une longue période, cela devenait une obsession. Il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose… il ne voulait pas penser à autre chose.

Penser à Sirius était agréable. Penser à Sirius était relaxant. Il était plus proche de lui que de personne et, s'insinuant en lui avec la lenteur d'une tempête en plein Pacifique, il sentait des sentiments prendre naissance. Des choses qu'il ne maîtrisait plus et qu'il chérissait.

C'était un frôlement de main inattendu au milieu d'un cours ennuyeux, un clin d'œil échangé sous le regard atterré de James, une accolade après une farce entre maraudeurs, un sourire de connivence, un secret qu'ils partageaient.

Ses conversations avec l'Animagus étaient devenues étranges. Parlant de choses insolites comme les étoiles ou la Rome Antique. Les sujets habituels étaient réservés aux heures habituelles. Entre eux, ils parlaient des choses intimes qu'on taisait habituellement. De ces questions inutiles, ces remarques stupides, ces raisonnements débiles qui nous font paraître idiots.

Et c'était comme si le lien se chargeait d'affect de par ces sujets laborieux, un fil se tissait et les rapprochait. Et, pour la première fois, Remus n'avait plus peur de demain. Parce que Sirius serait là, c'était un fait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer demain soir ? » Questionna Sirius après quelques instants de silence. Il posa sa main contre celle de Remus qui sentit un frisson remonter son bras ; il devenait pathétique. « Tu crois que Lunard et Patmol vont se sauter dessus ? »

« Ou se sauter tout court » Déclara platement Remus en sentant Sirius se tendre dans ses bras. Jamais il ne l'avait remarqué avant mais Sirius n'avait jamais eu de petite amie. Il lui demandait souvent s'il embrassait bien, si c'était agréable pour Remus. Et il était incroyablement hésitant avec toutes ces choses. Pas que Remus l'aurait préféra autrement, tout était parfait. Et c'était amusant de mettre Sirius mal-à-l'aise…

« Tu… tu crois ? » Murmura Sirius apeuré, en se tournant légèrement vers son ami. Remus croisa son regard et éclata de rire. Ah, parfois, il avait vraiment la nette impression de sortir avec un enfant. Tout paraissait si simple de son point de vue !

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de s'en prémunir… » Commença malicieusement Remus en laissant ses doigts jouer distraitement avec les premiers boutons de la chemise de Sirius « C'est de crever l'abcès dès à présent… »

Sirius devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre et se recula prestement. « Tu… que… je… lune… » Bafouilla-t-il en rayonnant de chaleur. Remus l'observa, le trouvant encore plus mignon que lorsqu'il dormait, et ne put se retenir plus longtemps de rire.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête, Patmol ! » Plaisanta le jeune loup-garou en revenant près de son ami. « Allez, calme-toi, je plaisantais ! Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr. »

Presque comme un enfant, Sirius posa sa tête sur les genoux de son ami et soupira un fois, puis deux, s'attirant des regards interrogatifs de Remus qui tentait de suivre le cheminement des idées de l'Animagus. Projet, s'il faut dire, ambitieux.

« Tu dois me trouver ridicule » Décréta Sirius après le cinquième soufflement. « Nous sommes deux mecs, pas vrai ? Ca ne devrait pas me poser de problèmes. Nous sommes sensés être tous les deux … attirés par ça, pas vrai ? »

Remus arqua un sourcil dubitatif. « Ça ? Qui a dit que j'avais envie de … faire ça … plus que toi ? » Bredouilla-t-il en songeant que, finalement, il n'était peut-être pas aussi à l'aise avec le sujet qu'il le prétendait à Sirius.

« Nous sommes deux mecs » Répéta Sirius

« C'est peut-être le principal problème » Constata Remus

« On devrait se sauter dessus et être mutuellement consentant et carrément pressé pour … ce genre de choses, pas vrai ? » Sirius se redressa pour fixer le loup-garou dans les yeux. « Toutes les filles disent qu'on ne pense qu'à _ça_ »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait décider nous même de ce à quoi on pense » Supposa Remus « Sans vouloir te froisser Patmol mais _coucher_ avec quelqu'un et qui plus est un _garçon_ ne fait pas partie de mes préoccupations immédiates »

« Oh » Le soulagement s'inscrivit dans le visage de son compagnon. « Bien. Moi aussi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas t'embrasser ou que c'est mal parce qu'on est des garçons, pas vrai ? »

« S'embrasser est bien » Confirma le jeune homme. Et d'ailleurs, il ne se fit plus prier et posa ses lèvres avides sur celles de son meilleur ami qui, sous la surprise, s'accrocha à sa chemise.

Embrasser Sirius. C'est quelque chose que Remus n'a jamais compris. Dans un coin, sa conscience lui sifflant qu'il ne devrait pas. Et contre lui, des lèvres joueuses et tentatrices capables de faire battre son cœur à la cadence qu'elles voulaient, une langue volage pouvant le faire frissonner d'envie. Passer sa main dans ses cheveux, le coller à son visage jusqu'à manquer d'air, jusqu'à étouffer. Sentir ses paumes contre son torse, s'accrocher lui, le sentir défaillir sous lui.

Chaque baiser, chaque attouchement, était un cadeau formidable qui le rendait heureux et lui donnait envie de sourire. Le bonheur était là, à portée de main, et Remus avait décidé de tendre le bras.

_Chaque jour passé avec toi, et chaque lendemain ensemble, est un trésor plus précieux que tout. _

_OoOoO_

« Tiens, Remus » Le salua Lily en s'asseyant à côté de lui dans le fauteuil. « Tu as l'air soucieux, il se passe quelque chose ? »

« Non » Soupira le jeune homme en enfouissant le parchemin froissé dans sa poche. Il secoua la tête, se sentant stupide d'avoir ce genre de réactions et jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui l'observait interrogativement. « Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as déjà eu à faire à des filles jalouses ? »

La jeune rousse éclata de rire. « Quand je suis entré dans la grande salle avec James la première fois, je crois que jamais autant de personnes ne m'avaient dit bonjour le matin » Remus haussa un sourcil intrigué « Comme j'ai toujours tendance à être amicale avec tout le monde, il y a plein de filles qui m'ont vue comme un bon moyen d'approcher James »

« Et tu n'étais pas… fâchée ? »

« Honteuse pour elles, plutôt » Rigola la jeune fille « Tu n'imagines pas ce que certaines feraient pour un rendez-vous avec un maraudeur. Il y en a même qui m'ont menacées, tu sais. Mais j'en discute toujours avec James à la fin et je sais que je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur. Il est avec moi, tu vois ? »

« Mais ça ne t'inquiète pas que tant de filles lui tournent autour ? » Insista le jeune homme en crispant un peu plus le poing sur le parchemin dans son pantalon.

« J'ai confiance en lui » Lui confia Lily « Ca m'énerve parfois mais ce sont elles qui me mettent mal, pas James. C'est différent de la jalousie je pense »

« Oh »

« Pourquoi ? Tu sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

« Non ! » Se précipita à s'écrier Remus en se levant du fauteuil « Non, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« J'en sais rien » Lily haussa les épaules « Tu as l'air chiffonné, c'est tout »

« Sirius m'attend, je dois y aller » Remus s'enfuit du regard scrutateur de la petite amie de James rapidement. Il savait qu'elle avait un esprit très vif et que, s'il lui en donnait les moyens, il percerait leur secret à jour très rapidement. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne désirait pas.

Il retrouva son ami – ou était-il plus que cela désormais ? – appuyé contre la balustrade de la fenêtre de leur dortoir, regardant vers le parc d'un air mélancolique. Quand Remus s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie la veille, Sirius était assis sur une chaise à côté de lui et sa tête reposait sur son lit, près de ses jambes. Il s'était endormi dans cette position inconfortable juste pour le surveiller. N'était-ce pas la chose la plus formidable qu'on ait faite pour lui ?

« Lunard ! » S'enjoua le jeune homme en le voyant apparaître. « Je croyais que tu avais oublié que James nous laissait le dortoir »

« Je parlais avec Lily » S'excusa Remus en posant un léger baiser contre la nuque du jeune homme dont le sourire s'agrandit. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi »

« Une lettre d'amour ? » Plaisanta Sirius en se retournant plus franchement pour lui faire face. Ils faisaient à présent la même taille et pouvait se regarder droit dans les yeux sans problème. Remus ne détourna pas le regard.

« Exactement » Répondit-il. Sirius écarquilla les yeux puis se mit à fouiller les poches du loup-garou sans aucune gêne.

« Montre ! Montre ! »

« Elle vient d'Emily Shawn » Précisa Remus alors que l'Animagus se figeait, sa main droite toujours enfoncée profondément dans la poche du pantalon de Remus. « Il semblerait que les filles ont moins peur de m'approcher que de te donner la lettre directement »

D'un geste las, Remus retira le parchemin froissé de son autre poche et la tendit à Sirius dont les yeux brillèrent avec une lueur heureuse. « Tu me donnes vraiment une lettre d'amour ? » Murmura-t-il presque rêveusement

« Je t'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas à moi ! »

« Je la garderai précieusement contre mon cœur pour toujours » Continua à susurrer Sirius en ne jetant pas un coup d'œil au texte.

« Je ne l'ai pas écrite ! » Grogna Remus, exaspéré par les simagrées de son ami. « Pourquoi veux-tu garder une lettre venant de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Parce que c'est la première chose que tu me donnes depuis que nous sommes ensemble » Répliqua simplement Sirius et quelque part dans sa poitrine, Remus sentit un ronronnement de plaisir monter.

_Je ne perdrai face à personne. Je m'accrocherai à toi comme je le fais maintenant. _

_OoOoO_

_Mais pour l'instant, je vais te faire m'aimer encore plus. _

« Sirius ? Pourquoi tu portes ton écharpe en plein milieu du château ? » Demanda James en haussant les sourcils haut sur son front « T'es malade ? »

« Angine » Assura Sirius avec répartie mais sans empêcher ses joues de se colorer d'un rouge pourpre. James le remarqua et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Oh, et le rougissement, c'est la fièvre ? »

« Exactement » Grogna Sirius en avançant plus rapidement vers la grande salle alors que Lily, pendue au bras de James, posait un regard interloqué sur le jeune homme courant presque au loin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Je te montrerai si tu veux » Répondit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

---

« Tu m'as fait un suçon ! » Accusa Sirius dès qu'il entra dans la petite pièce où il avait violement poussé Remus alors qu'il passait dans le couloir « Tout le monde va le voir »

« C'est une marque d'appartenance » Répliqua Remus en se mettant à l'aise contre le mur. Il leva la main et retira l'écharpe du cou de Sirius d'un geste sec puis un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. « Tu devrais laisser tout le monde savoir que tu n'es plus libre de faire ce que tu veux avec ton corps »

Le corps entier de Sirius trembla violement et il serra brusquement Remus dans ses bras. « C'est la première fois que tu l'acceptes »

« Quoi ? »

« Que nous sommes ensemble » Dit Sirius en embrassant lui-même la peau tendre du cou de Remus « D'habitude, tu prétends toujours ne pas comprendre quand je te parle de ça »

« Sirius, tu… » Gémit le jeune homme alors qu'il attrapait un morceau de peau entre ses lèvres et le suçotait gentiment « Tu es important pour moi » Avoua le loup-garou.

« Tu es important pour moi aussi » Répéta Sirius en écho « Mais j'ai quelque chose à mettre au point avec Mily Craft avant que nous ne retournions en classe ! »

Remus fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que la jeune fille qui avait essayé de flirter avec lui tout à l'heure faisait dans la conversation, mais il se laissa rapidement emporté sous la sensation divine des lèvres de Sirius sur lui.

---

« Remus, tu es malade aussi ? »

_Ah mais je suis sûr que grâce à chaque jour que nous passons ensemble notre confiance en chacun grandira_

_OoOoO_

« Qu'est-ce vous allez faire après Poudlard ? » Questionna James en caressant distraitement les cheveux de Lily qui était couchée sur le sofa, sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle s'était endormie d'avoir trop étudié et grâce à cela, face à eux, dans quasi l'exacte même position, se tenaient Remus et Sirius. Qu'il était bon d'être le dernier groupe debout la veille des examens, songeait Sirius alors qu'il laissait distraitement sa main courir dans les cheveux miel de son compagnon.

« Je songeais à prendre un appart pour moi » Déclara l'Animagus en pensant soudainement à quelque chose. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi mais l'idée était en train de faire du chemin dans sa tête. Ce serait fabuleux s'il pouvait la mettre en application. _Habiter avec Lunard_. « Et toi, Moony ? »

« Faudra que je trouve un boulot, je suppose » Soupira-t-il « L'école de Sorcellerie Avancée n'a toujours pas répondu à ma candidature donc je suis un peu en attente de voir pour le moment »

« Je pensais à demander à Lily d'habiter avec moi » Avoua James en posant sa main sur la joue de sa petite amie. Il y avait dans ses yeux plus d'adoration et d'amour que Sirius n'en avait jamais vu. « Je sais qu'elle déteste en parler mais elle a des problèmes avec sa sœur alors ce serait… Ca lui permettrait de ne pas devoir y retourner »

Remus haussa un sourcil incrédule et Sirius ricana. « Ouais, et le fait que tu habiteras avec elle n'intervient pas du tout dans cette envie subite » Commenta l'Animagus.

« Beau sacrifice de ta personne, Prongs » Plaisanta Remus en se redressant pour s'étirer « J'en verserais bien une larme »

« La ferme » Grogna le jeune homme en rosissant sous les regards amusés de ses amis. Puis après un moment, il ajouta « Vous croyez qu'elle sera d'accord ? »

« Evite de lui parler de ses problèmes familiaux ou elle pensera que c'est de la pitié » Souligna Remus en sentant la tête de Sirius venir se poser contre son épaule. Il leva le bras et encadra le buste de son compagnon.

« Et ne dis pas non plus : je t'aime, je veux t'épouser mais j'ai pas l'âge alors habite avec moi en attendant, poupée. Elle s'enfuirait en courant » Précisa Sirius avec un sourire moqueur, ne se rappelant que trop bien les techniques étranges dont avaient usées Prongs par le passé pour séduire Lily.

« Merci de votre grande utilité les gars, j'apprécie » Grogna le Maraudeur en laissant sa main glisser dans le dos de Lily, toujours endormie sur lui.

Un instant de silence passa alors que le crépitement du feu soulignait l'ambiance chaleureuse de la pièce. Remus avait posé sa main contre celle de Sirius et il voyait James aller de cet entrelacement de doigts à leurs visages avec un peu d'anxiété.

« Hum » Il se racla la gorge « Et vous les gars, vous prévoyez d'habiter ensemble ou quelque chose du genre ? Vous êtes… assez proches ces temps-ci »

Remus se tendit. « Non, on ne va pas habiter ensemble » Déclara-t-il d'une manière très sûre de lui alors que Sirius disait simultanément « Je pourrais bien te montrer à quel point je peux être proche de Remus, si tu continues »

Puis ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent bizarrement. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais montrer à James, là ? » Demanda Remus, ses yeux brillant furieusement. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne dit pas ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Lui et Lily s'embrassent devant nous, je te rappelle »

« Lui et Lily sont un garçon et une fille. C'est une situation complètement différente »

« Tu recommences ! » Se plaignit Sirius « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas accepter une fois pour toute que c'est moi que tu embrasses, moi que tu sers dans tes bras, moi que tu… » Sirius souffla un mot si bas que Remus ne le distingua pas « Et je suis un mec, Remus, c'est un fait ! »

« Je l'accepte »

« Mais tu veux que personne ne soit au courant ! » Se plaignit Sirius « Je ne peux même pas m'approcher de toi si Peter est dans la même pièce »

« Je suis un loup-garou » Siffla Remus en jetant un regard en biais à Lily pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait encore. « Tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà suffisant à porter sans qu'en plus, je sois le gay de service aux yeux des autres ? »

Sirius se recula brusquement. « Tu es gay ? »

James laissa échapper un hoquet de consternation. « Tu l'es aussi, Sirius » Intervint-il

« Non, je ne le suis pas ! »

Remus fronça les sourcils. « Je suis un mec, Patmol, et tu es un mec. Comment tu appelles ça à part de l'homosexualité ? »

Le visage du jeune homme se décomposa littéralement. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais attiré par les garçons, Remus. Tu… tu aurais dû me le dire. »

« Quoi ? » Rugit le garçon en se mettant debout. Sur les genoux de James, Lily papillonna des yeux. « Si ça te dégoûte à ce point, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec moi ? Si tu voulais juste t'entraîner à embrasser correctement, n'importe quelle fille de cette école l'aurait fait volontiers ! »

« Mais c'est toi que je veux, Lunard. Personne d'autre »

« Mais je suis un mec, Sirius » Répéta encore une fois Remus. « Un _mec._ Ce que nous faisons ensemble, c'est exactement- »

« Et je ne suis pas gay » Affirma de nouveau Sirius « Je n'ai jamais été attiré par un mec, Remus. Mais par toi. Rien que toi, tu vois ? Je ne pourrais pas embrasser James, par exemple »

« Laissez-moi en dehors de ça ! » Glapit le jeune homme en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche comme si l'un de ses amis allait lui sauter dessus.

Remus fronça les sourcils. « Mais moi non plus, je n'ai jamais été attiré par aucun autre garçon que toi. Il n'empêche que tu en es un, Sirius. Et donc, si d'autres personnes apprennent pour nous, nous serons catalogués comme gays. Peu importe que une personne ou dix t'attirent. »

« Quelle importance ? » Souffla Sirius « tu as tellement peur de ce que les gens penseront de toi ? »

« Oui » Posa Remus avec affirmation « Je ne suis pas toi, désolé. Ce que les autres pensent de moi est important et modifie ma propre vision de moi. C'est ainsi, j'y peux rien »

« D'accord » Soupira Sirius avec une moue boudeuse « Mais je voulais qu'on habite ensemble, moi »

Remus sentit l'air se caler dans sa trachée. « Sirius, je suis désolé. Tu es mon meilleur ami, beaucoup plus que ça. Je tiens énormément à cette… chose entre nous mais » Le jeune homme secoua la tête. « Je ne supporterais pas d'être encore plus différent des autres. Tu sais comme moi comment sont considérés les gays dans notre monde »

« Je ne suis pas gay » Plaqua une nouvelle fois le garçon en cherchant de l'appui du côté de James « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu es la preuve même que cette forme d'amour n'est pas accepté chez nous » Commenta James « Regarde toi dans une glace, Sirius. Tu es attiré par Remus et Remus est un garçon. Tu es gay, fin de l'histoire. Mais on t'a tellement décrit ces personnes comme des pervers et des gens immoraux que tu ne peux pas admettre en faire partie. Ça te terrorise bien plus que lui, en fait. »

« Je voulais habiter avec toi » Souffla Sirius en se laissant tomber assis dans le fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur ses mains. « Je voulais… » Il releva les yeux vers James, à la recherche de compréhension. « Je ne peux pas être homo, pas vrai ? »

« Sirius » Soupira Remus en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Je suis désolé mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Tu vois bien qu'on ne peut pas habiter ensemble. Regarde comment toi, tu réagis, et imagine les autres. C'est déjà incroyable que James ose nous regarder en face »

Celui-ci se passa une main dans la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Il a raison, Pat', je dois avouer que sans Lily, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais accepté la situation. » Il rigola très légèrement « Les Moldus ont une bonne manière de voir les choses parfois »

« Tu l'as dit à Lily ? » Se récria Remus en baissant les yeux sur la rousse… qui le fixait avec de grands yeux ouverts.

« Il m'a juste demandé mon avis sur l'homosexualité » Répliqua celle-ci en se redressant. Sirius était toujours dans la même position, les yeux fixés sur ses mains, comme s'il refusait d'admettre l'évidence. « Sirius, ce n'est pas une tare, c'est juste être toi »

« C'est injuste » grommela le garçon « Je voulais rendre Remus heureux »

Celui-ci se tourna brusquement vers lui, il ne s'attendait pas à cette confession. « Mais tu le fais, Sirius, à chaque fois que tu es avec moi. On n'a pas besoin d'habiter ensemble pour ça »

_Un miracle n'arrive jamais et maintenant nous regardons la réalité en face. Nous allons continuer à y croire. J'en suis sûr. Le doute ne cessera peut-être jamais d'augmenter et il n'y a aucune solution contre ça. Il n'y a vraiment aucune solution. C'est le prix pour s'aimer. _

_OoOoO_

« J'ai réfléchi à quelque chose » Déclara Lily, dix jours plus tard, alors que les examens se terminaient enfin. « Par rapport, vous savez, à vous deux ensemble »

« Moins fort ! » Grogna Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Depuis que ses amis l'avaient forcé à ouvrir les yeux sur sa _véritable nature_, il avait développé une paranoïa extrêmement dérangeante du point de vue de Remus. Il était continuellement tendu et sur ses gardes, comme si quelqu'un le suivait pour découvrir sa tare cachée. Autant dire qu'il avait également été distant avec le loup-garou.

« T'inquiète pas, Lily. Sirius a trouvé la solution parfaite à notre problème » Soupira Remus en jouant avec la nourriture du petit déjeuner. Il n'avait plus beaucoup d'appétit en ce moment et il était dépité de voir à quel point le comportement de l'autre jeune homme le touchait. « D'ici trois jours, il m'aura plaqué »

Sirius se figea alors que James relevait vivement la tête en sa direction. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Demanda Sirius avec un air perdu dans ses traits « Tu ne veux plus… ? »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Moi ? C'est toi qui refuse que je te touche, que je t'approche, même que je te parle ! Regarde, j'essaye de te parler du problème et tu vérifies que personne n'écoute. Ça t'obsède. On ne peut pas passer une vie dans cet état de stress, Sirius. Tu le feras, tu vas voir »

« Je ne le ferai pas »

« Et moi, je ne resterai pas avec quelqu'un qui a honte de moi ! » Grommela Remus en se retournant plus franchement vers l'autre. « C'est une chose de ne pas vouloir que tout le monde sache, une autre de se comporter comme toi, Sirius »

James éclata de rire et ses deux amis se retournèrent vers lui, sidérés. « Pardon les gars mais… vous vous rendez compte que vous avez échangé de rôles ? Avant, Remus voulait que personne ne sache et maintenant, c'est toi, Si' »

« D'où ma solution » Intervint Lily « Si vous aviez un appartement ensemble, vous seriez chez vous, en toute intimité, et personne ne découvrira votre 'petit secret'. Ce serait plus facile à gérer »

« Mais Lily » Contra Sirius « Le problème est qu'on ne peut pas habiter ensemble sans que tout le monde le sache. Et si tout le monde le sait, on n'a plus besoin de se cacher »

« Sauf chez les Moldus » Rectifia-t-elle alors que Remus relevait la tête en comprenant son plan. « Non seulement, ils ne feront pas tant d'histoires sur deux hommes habitant ensemble mais il y a la cohabitation »

« La quoi ? » Interrogea Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

« La cohabitation. C'est quand deux amis ou même deux inconnus habitent ensemble mais sans être un couple. Chacun a sa chambre et le reste de l'appartement est commun. C'est pour réduire les frais. C'est très courant tu sais, surtout chez les étudiants de nos âges »

Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu veux dire que je pourrais habiter avec Remus mais que tous nos voisins pensent que nous ne sommes rien de plus que potes ? »

« Tout à fait, c'est très courant » Confirma la jeune fille.

Sirius se leva brusquement de la table, s'attirant les regards surpris de beaucoup d'élèves. « Remus, viens avec moi, nous devons parler »

Surpris, le loup-garou ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et le suivit jusqu'au dortoir duquel Peter sortait, en retard pour le repas.

Très solennellement, Sirius se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa brusquement. Le jeune homme fut complètement pris au dépourvu mais se laissa faire avec délectation. Toute la semaine, Sirius n'avait fait que trouver des excuses pour ne pas qu'ils se retrouvent seuls et maintenant, Remus était bien décidé à rattraper le temps perdu. Il attrapa la chemise de son ami et le poussa vers l'arrière.

Ils heurtèrent un lit et se laissèrent tomber dessus, sans cesser de s'embrasser, sans faire attention au propriétaire du lit. Remus passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son futur amant et celui-ci répondit en passant ses bras dans son dos, contre sa peau, l'embrasant complètement.

« Sirius, on ne doit pas aller trop loin » Parvint à murmurer Remus alors qu'il avait le souffle coupé et qu'il parvenait difficilement à garder un esprit clair. Toucher son ami lui avait tellement manqué et il avait envie de faire bien plus que les limites qu'ils s'étaient toujours fixés. Cela avait été tellement dur toute cette semaine de faire semblant de ne pas être blessé par son attitude.

« Je sais » Souffla le jeune homme « Je sais » Mais il ne ralentit pas son ardeur pour autant. « Les filles avaient raison, je suis complètement obsédé par _ça_ en ce moment » D'un geste brusque, Remus se retira de l'étreinte et s'assit sur le lit en constatant que c'était celui de James. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « De nous deux, je suis celui qui ai le moins de mal avec le sujet, Patmol » Lui rappela-t-il « Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce tu dis ? »

« J'ai réfléchi pendant tous les examens » Avoua-t-il « Je sais que tu es un garçon. Et je sais que j'en suis un. Mais je m'en fiche. Je… Je tiens à toi et t'embrasser est… Et si le fait de désirer un mec fait de moi un gay, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi parce que bordel, Remus, j'ai envie de toi ! »

« Mais tu as conscience de ce que ça implique, le fait que je sois un mec, pas vrai ? » Insista le loup-garou. Il prit la main de Sirius et la posa tout contre son entre-jambe. Il voulait être sûr cette fois. Il ne voulait pas se faire piétiner le cœur parce que Sirius n'aurait pas pris toutes les variables en compte. « Je suis un garçon avec tout ce que cela implique, tu sens ? »

Les joues de Sirius étaient complètement cramoisies alors qu'il comprenait la crainte du jeune homme. Ses doigts se contractèrent autour de cette protubérance timide qu'il devinait et Remus souffla plus fort. « Je sais. Habite avec moi »

« C'est une décision qu'on ne peut pas prendre à la légère »

Sirius appuya un plus sa main là où elle était et vit Remus se mordre la lèvre. « Je suis un mec aussi, tu sais » Décréta-t-il en prenant la main du loup-garou pour la poser au même endroit de son anatomie. « Donc je sais parfaitement ce que cela implique de faire ceci » Il laissa sa main glisser un peu plus bas entre les jambes de Remus puis remonta en appuyant fermement « Habite avec moi, Mus »

« Okay » Souffla Remus en se sentant complètement vibrer. Il venait seulement de prendre conscience que Sirius était aussi un mec en sentant ce qu'il se cachait sous sa main. Il l'avait toujours su mais les choses étaient plus concrètes désormais. Et quelque part, ça lui donnait juste envie de rester encore plus proche de lui. Il était gravement atteint.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur mon pieu ? » Prononça la voix de James qui montait d'octaves en octaves alors que ses yeux fixaient leurs mains et l'endroit où elles se tenaient.

Dans un magnifique concert de rougeurs et bafouillages, les deux garçons décampèrent rapidement, laissant le capitaine de Quidditch secouer la tête d'incrédulité. Il n'avait pas fini d'en voir avec ces deux là, c'était un fait.

_Et si… et si cette chaleur ne changeait jamais, elle resterait ici comme ça … pour toujours… ou s'il y avait la moindre chance que ses mains me cherchent sans cesse… Chaque fois qu'on se rapproche, mes sentiments deviennent plus forts bien que je me pose beaucoup de questions_

_OoOoO_

« J'ai reçu ma lettre ! » S'écria Lily le lendemain matin en arrivant au petit déjeuner « Ma lettre de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Supérieure ! Et toi Remus, tu l'as eue ? »

En guise de réponse, le jeune homme leva un bout de parchemin plié et scellé par un sceau officiel. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard de connivence devant le stress de leurs petit(e)s ami(e)s.

« On l'ouvre à trois ? » Proposa Remus avec les mains tremblant un peu. Lily acquiesça. « Un… Deux… » Ils expirèrent chacun une grande fois « Trois »

« Et dans trois secondes, des cris » Prononça Sirius alors que le visage de Lily s'illuminait.

« Je suis prise ! James, regarde, dis-moi que je lis bien, je suis prise ! »

« Bravo mon amour » Murmura le jeune homme en la serrant dans ses bras pour lui remettre ses félicitations. En face d'eux, Remus fixait d'un air blanc sa propre lettre et ne bougeait pas. « Remus ? » Demanda James. « Tu as les mêmes références que Lily, nous fait pas marcher comme ça ! »

« Je ne suis pas pris » Déclara-t-il en chiffonnant le papier d'un geste rageur.

« Quoi ? » Lily fronça les sourcils et prit le parchemin « Mais nous avons les mêmes résultats, les mêmes activités, nous avons été préfets ensemble. C'est stupide ! »

« Je le savais » Soupira Remus en sentant la main de Sirius chercher la sienne sous la table pour lui remonter le moral.

« Tu veux dire… parce que tu as ce petit problème de fourrure ? » Questionna Lily en parcourant le courrier de Remus des yeux « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle encore en voyant les deux garçons la fixer d'un air surpris. « J'ai droit d'utiliser les expressions de James, je sors avec lui. Faut bien que ça ait des avantages »

« J'ignorais que Remus te l'avait dit » Expliqua James en prenant à son tour le parchemin « Alors c'est pour ça ? »

« Ouais » Grommela le jeune homme concerné. « J'avais dit à Lily qu'ils n'allaient sûrement pas accepter à cause de ça »

« C'est scandaleux » S'écria brusquement Sirius « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça change tes capacités intellectuelles ! »

« C'est vrai » Enchérit Lily « Ils sont idiots ou quoi ? »

Remus éclata de rire. « Faites pas cette tête là, ce n'était qu'un projet parmi d'autres. En ce moment, je suis plus préoccupé par la manière dont je vais annoncer à ma mère mon emménagement avec la tête à claques ici présente que ça »

« Mus, t'as pas besoin de faire semblant que tout va bien » Assura Sirius en refermant ses doigts plus fort autour de sa main

« Leurs examens sont libres » Exposa Remus « Tu peux les passer même sans faire partie de l'école. Alors je copierai les notes de Lily et je leur montrerai ce qu'un mec poilu sait faire »

« T'es sûr ? » Insista Sirius avec inquiétude.

« Je suis heureux en ce moment, Patmol, je ne veux pas laisser cette bande de vautours gâcher cette sensation »

_OoOoO_

_Un lien nous relie et je veux que rien ne puisse le briser. Sans ça, je serais perdu. Par conséquent, je prie tous les jours. Je ne prie pas parce que c'est nécessaire mais je prie du plus profond de mon cœur pour toi et moi plus que pour tout autre chose. _

« Notre premier matin ensemble » Murmura rêveusement Sirius en étendant son bras sur le torse de Remus qui était couché à côté de lui.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » L'interrogea le jeune homme en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Pas assez » Plaisanta Sirius en baillant « Mais ça en valait largement le coup »

« Pourquoi on a attendu aussi longtemps pour faire ça ? » Questionna Remus en remuant un peu pour se tourner vers son amant. « On aurait dû le faire avant »

« Mais ça n'aurait pas été l'exclusivité de notre première nuit dans notre appartement » Commenta Sirius en observant attentivement le visage de son ami. « En tout cas, je comprends ce que Prongs voulait dire par 'quand tu l'as fait une fois, tu ne penses qu'à la prochaine fois où tu pourras le faire' »

Remus ricana et laissa sa main glisser le long du corps nu de Sirius à côté de lui. « Oh. Tu veux _encore_ le faire ? »

« Toi pas ? » S'inquiéta l'Animagus en se redressant sur un coude pour pouvoir mieux le regarder « j'ai trouvé cette nuit absolument formidable »

« Depuis que j'en avais envie » Commenta Remus « Tu ne crois pas que je vais être satisfait par une seule nuit ? »

Sirius acquiesça vivement et l'embrassa de manière assez gloutonne. « Tu sais » Déclara-t-il quelques minutes après « J'ai toujours crû qu'entre un mec et un autre mec, il y en avait un dominant et un dominé. Des rôles définis et tout ça… »

« Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord qu'on n'était pas exactement un couple comme les autres » Murmura Remus en se retenant de sauter sur Sirius immédiatement. « J'aime bien comme ça »

« J'adore comme ça » Renchérit Sirius en se tournant tout à fait vers lui. « T'imagine que si on sortait avec une fille, on ne connaîtrait que la moitié des sensations. Et encore, je parie que ce ne serait pas aussi bon »

Remus éclata de rire. « T'as raison, recommençons. »

« Attends » L'arrêta Sirius « Il y a encore une chose qu'on n'a pas faite. » Remus fronça les sourcils. « Oui, maintenant qu'on a couché ensemble, on est un vrai couple, pas vrai ? » Remus acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas où Sirius voulait en venir exactement. « Alors il y a encore une chose que je veux faire que les couples font et qu'on n'a pas fait encore »

« Quoi ? »

« Te dire » Sirius s'assit dans le lit et inspira « Je t'aime »

Remus avait toujours redouté le jour où les mots sortiraient de la bouche de Sirius. Il avait peur de découvrir que tout ceci était trop réel pour être vrai et il devinait déjà la panique qui l'envahirait. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était la joie qu'il ressentait et le bonheur que Sirius lui faisait découvrir jour après jours en étant près de lui.

« Je t'aime aussi » S'entendit-il répondre avant d'être propulsé dans l'étreinte puissante de celui qu'il aimait.

_Les mêmes journées, les mêmes atmosphères, les mêmes moments et espaces, ils sont tous liés… et ton existence et la mienne. Et j'espère que tout ce qui est dans le creux de nos mains aujourd'hui ne va pas changer. Que tout va rester comme ça, pour toujours. Le même ciel aujourd'hui encore dans nos paumes. _

_OoOoO_

_Toi et moi. Il semble que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup.  
__Pas par nos apparences ou personnalités.  
Et même pas par les circonstances qui se sont accumulées depuis nos 17 années de vie.  
__Mais c'est comme… la façon dont nous pensons est la même. _

_Et c'est pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi.  
__Et c'est pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux de moi._

**The End.**

* * *

1 Rapport à la mythologie sur la fondation de Rome où les deux frères Romulus et Remus avaient été recueillis par une louve lorsqu'ils étaient bébés.


End file.
